


Habits

by auroraXborealis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, cute and fluffy, post-dsod, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraXborealis/pseuds/auroraXborealis
Summary: Kaiba has habits, and he likes them.Until they start to change.Because of him.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinayashipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinayashipper/gifts).



> I'm a tinsy bit late, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY RED!
> 
> This is just for you, because you are such a great supporter and you made these beautiful drawings for me, and simply because you are an awesome individual!
> 
> Hope you'll like it! You're probably the only person I would write Rivalshipping for hihi!
> 
> Enjoy!

To Kaiba, habits defined who you were as an individual. They were a set of rules you created for yourself as a baseline to any good day.

Every morning, he woke up at 6, took a 13 minutes long shower, dressed in his usual attire, ate one buttered toast, a poach egg accompanied by black coffee for breakfast, took a town car to work and buried himself into it until the day was over.

Every evening, he got back home, had dinner with Mokuba at 7 o’clock sharp, retired to his study to polish off some paperwork, and went to bed at 11.

It was repeated over and over again, except for the occasional business dinner, movie night with his brother or… you know, fighting off evil forces from god knows where and saving the nerd herd from trouble again.

And he was fine with it, really.

Until Yugi finally accepted his offer to come work at Kaiba Corp. He had sought him out as soon as high school was over, knowing fully that the other wanted to design games as a career eventually. However, the stubborn young man had rebuffed him for months, preferring to help out as his grandfather shop for the moment. Then, one day, he had shown up at the company a few days after Kaiba’s last curtesy visit to the shop.

“Okay,” was his simple answer.

That was the exact moment his carefully crafted habits started to crumble.

His work days were now punctuated by impromptu visits from the purple eyed man.

Every morning, Yugi would come in with two KC mugs in hand, one with black coffee, the other lightened with milk, and a muffin. He would proceed to make small talk with him, sipping softly on his beverage and indulging in his sweet. Kaiba would often just nod and hum, but he had yet to throw him out. He could not really put his finger on the reason though.

Every lunchtime, Yugi would again pop up and make sure Kaiba had something to eat, or was actually taking the time to put something in his stomach. Sometimes, he would bring an extra bento box and casually offer it to him, but not necessarily insisting on eating with him.

He also noticed that every afternoon, after his daily conference call with clients, his KC mug would have been refilled with hot freshly brewed coffee, and although his administrative assistant was somewhat nice, he doubt she had started checking on his caffeinated beverage level.

At dinnertime, sometimes, he would drop the name Yugi while telling Mokuba about his day. At first, it had surprised the younger Kaiba, but he had soon started smiling when hearing about the King of Games’ various projects within the company, especially his newborn baby Spherium. There was now and then a slightly teasing tone in his replies, which the eldest purposely chose to ignore.

This change of habits started bleeding into his morning routine also. He noticed it took him more time to choose for the variety of clothes he usually went for. One day, on a very specific Friday where he recalled taking 3 minutes more in the shower, he came down to the kitchen wearing a pair of dark washed jeans instead on his usual slacks, and he was sure he could hear the maid’s jaw dropping on the counter. She however did not say anything, unlike Mokuba who asked if there had been a problem with the dry cleaners.

If other people noticed the change, it was after all casual Friday at work, no one mentioned it… except Yugi who not only had a very keen eye, but also a very promiscuous mouth.

“Well, don’t you look dashing today!”

Those words and that smile made heat pool in his stomach, and quite unfortunately on his cheeks. He was out of anything snarky to reply as he usually did, and when Yugi noticed his silence, his own cheeks burst with pink and he spun around to exit the office.

These unfortunate moments seemed to happen numerously after that single time. Yugi seemed to hide behind his mug in the morning, and stumble on his words more often then before. Next to his afternoon coffee now was an oatmeal cookie, his favourite and the only type he ever ate. The clever man had once again noticed something else about him.

His evening habits would soon change because of a cool autumn evening where he was working later than usual, detailing the specifics for the release of a Spherium prototype with Yugi. He could see they were both tired from their busy week and he offered to give a ride home to the designer, who accepted gratefully.

Mokuba was waiting in the car when they both got in. He had started giving a few hours here and there to the company, and he was currently hammering up on public release schedules for Spherium. Since they were closer to the Kaiba mansion, they drove up Mokuba first. This was after all a school night. The ride was quiet for the most, but he could feel Yugi shift nervously next to him.

As soon as the young man was out the door, Kaiba heard a low whisper next to him.

“Okay, I can’t take this anymore.”

He did not even have time to ask what this was all about that Yugi’s soft and plush lips were on his. He wanted to think and analyze what was happening, but his body had a mind of its own. His grip latched onto the slim hips of his coworker and easily lifted him on his lap, responding to the soft kiss slowly, turning it into something more heated by the second.

Yugi disengaged from him gently, but kept the distance between them minimal. Kaiba rested his forehead against his.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” he said.

A head of unruly black hair popped back into view from a promptly opened car door.

“Would you like to stay forever?” Mokuba asked.

Yugi hid his face into his shoulder, the heat escaping from his cheeks so strong that he could feel it through his shirt. Kaiba growled at Mokuba who left the door opened and skipped to the mansion entrance.

He knew he would have to work on a whole new set of habits as Yugi trotted alongside him, fingers laced with his, as they made for the house.

And he realised… he was kind of excited about that.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I might have borrowed those last two quotes from Mulan, they just popped in my head as I was etching this and I could not let go of the image hihi!
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xauroraxborealisx


End file.
